


Sweet Knowledge

by lilacsigil



Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsigil/pseuds/lilacsigil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy thinks Lady Jayne has ruined everything, but Jayne believes that knowledge is power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alba17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/gifts).



> Written before Episode 1x07.

Lucy barely waited to be introduced before hurling herself at Lady Jayne, fists first. 

"I hate you! You've ruined everything! Everything!" she shouted, crying so hard that she barely noticed that Jayne had deftly caught her by the wrists and not one of her blows was hitting its target. 

"Shush, Lucy dear, shush. You shall still have your Mina as you desire."

"No! You ruined it!" Lucy gave up the fight and Jayne gathered her into her strong arms, Lucy's corset creaking in her embrace. 

"Shush, Lucy. The friendship you had before was built on obfuscation and now you have a fresh beginning."

"Mina said the same thing, only she threw me out of the house!" Lucy's cheeks were flushed with passion, even as her eyes still brimmed with tears. "And I never lied to her! I do love her as a friend! I wish I would have died before speaking a word to her!"

Jayne drew her down to the chaise longue where, despite all her declarations of hatred, Lucy laid her head on Jayne's bosom and sobbed. 

"Lucy, my sweet Lucy, if you give up the moment you meet resistance how do you ever expect to win your Mina? Did she even like you when first you met?"

Lucy dabbed at her eyes and nose. "Not at all. She thought I was very silly, and I thought she was an insufferable swot. Mother wanted me to be the modern, educated type of girl, and sent me off to school, unfortunately for me."

"Still, then you'll know what by mean by _scientia potentia est_."

"Knowledge is power?" Lucy's eyes were wide, despite her reddened eyelids, and Jayne smiled at her.

"You've seen it in your dealings with men. You flirt and shock your way through society, much like your mother did, and yet in matters between women, in matters of the heart, you're like a newborn babe."

Lucy opened her mouth to protest, then abruptly shut it again. 

Jayne took her by the chin and turned her face gently, examining her countenance like facets of a gem. "Wisdom is power too, my dear, and you're certainly showing that." She leaned forward slowly, giving Lucy plenty of time to turn aside, but for all that Lucy trembled in her hands, she did not attempt escape.

Jayne pressed her lips to Lucy's pretty mouth, then teased her lips apart with the tip of her tongue. Lucy's initial hesitation lasted barely a moment before she let Jayne in, and enthusiastically threw herself into the kiss. Her hands running through Jayne's undressed hair, Lucy all but crawled into Jayne's lap as they pressed their passions upon each other. 

Jayne pulled Lucy back with a firm tug on her hair. "Now, my dear, do you wish to devour the entire feast in a sitting?"

Lucy nodded eagerly. "Yes! Always!"

"You are a greedy little thing! I have business this evening, otherwise I would most certainly have you to dinner. Another night, then."

Looking up through her eyelashes, Lucy smiled. "There will be a dessert course, I trust."

Jayne couldn't help but laugh at the girl's eagerness. She remembered being that young, when the passions of the body could block out all cares of the world, even the desperate tears with which Lucy had introduced herself earlier. "Sweets to the sweet it is, pretty Lucy." 

Lucy rearranged her little hat on her untidy hair and laughed, her face flushed and merry. "My ridiculous education means that I know that quote, too, Lady Jayne. Queen Gertrude at Ophelia's grave." 

Jayne felt a ridiculous shudder along her spine, but shook it away. "Run along, dear, and take your educated young self to find your Mina's forgiveness. She will be missing you already."

With a last touch of Jayne's hand and a rustle of cloth, Lucy was gone.


End file.
